Farewell Ruins of the Moon
by Yase14
Summary: A l'hôpital, Sai reçoit la visite d'un étrange scientifique affirmant qu'il peut la guérir. Une confiance s'instaure alors entre ces deux êtres opposés : le chimiste renommé et distant, et l'adolescente malade et joyeuse. Une amitié brisée par une trahison ... Bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraît ... /!\/!\/!\/!\ - CONTAIN SPOILERS - /!\/!\/!\/!\
1. Introduction - Chambre 301

Yop' !

Il m'a fallu deux jours pour écrire cette fiction, mais ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est le début !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi !

Yase14

* * *

\- HYAH ! cria Seto, en abattant son arme sur l'un des chiens fantômes de l'hôtel en ruines.

L'animal fut terrassé, et prit ses pattes à son cou. Le garçon avança dans le couloir.

\- S'il te plaît, ne vas pas plus loin ! cria une voix sortie de nulle part. C'est vraiment dangereux !

\- Qui est-ce ? Où es-tu ? appela Seto

L'adolescent continua et passa la porte de la salle de spectacle.

\- Tu vois ? Je t'avais prévenu ! lui dit une jeune fille assise qui flottait au milieu de la pièce.

Elle disparut.

Derrière Seto se dressait un fantôme gigantesque en forme de masque, dont les yeux pleuraient des larmes de sang. La créature attaqua le garçon.

Après avoir terrassé le monstre, Seto découvrit une clef, à l'endroit où le fantôme avait disparu.

\- Clef de la chambre 301 ?

* * *

Postscriptum rajouté le 16/02/17 :

J'ai ouvert un blog sur les fanfictions que je poste sur ce site :

: / / . . c o m (petit conseil : au lieu de tout recopier, allez sur la mon profil et copiez-collez le, ce sera plus rapide !)

Rhaa ! ça marche pas !

Bon, ben désolée, le lien ne veut pas s'afficher ... Il est néamoins trouvable sur mon profil

Désolée TuT

Il y a des dessins, des extraits et des previews des fictions à venir :3

Merci beaucoup !


	2. Chap1 - A Dream

Yop'

Voilà le début ! L'histoire n'est pas très longue, et je publierais tout en même temps.

Profitez bien de votre lecture, et n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Kokubunji Hospital, le 13 décembre 2018

« _Les bombardements ne cessent pas, et les villes de Manille et Séoul en font les frais. A tous les survivants qui pourraient écouter notre radio, évitez les vapeurs radioactives, et étendez un tissus rouge dehors, afin que les secouristes vous récupèrent … » criait en boucle la radio_

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Sai réfléchissait. Elle était faible. Très faible. Sa maladie la rongeait un peu plus tous les jours. Elle toussa. La jeune fille s'essuya les lèvres avec un mouchoir. Même ce simple geste l'épuisait. Sai jeta un œil sur le mouchoir. Du sang.

« Je me sens faible. Le médecin a dit que je n'y survivrai sûrement pas, à son traitement. »

La jeune fille se laissait aller en pensée pessimistes. Elle pensait à la guerre faisant rage à l'extérieur, à sa maladie, à sa mort prochaine, au décès de ses parents, survenu deux ans auparavant. Soudain, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la porte d'entrée de sa chambre d'hôpital.

\- Sai, c'est ça ?

L'inconnu portait une blouse blanche et une paire de lunettes. Il avait des cheveux blancs, malgré le fait qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le plafond.

« Oui, mon nom c'est Sai » pensa-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas un médecin. Je te dérange ?

\- Non. Mais faites vite, je suis fatiguée.

Il s'assit sur la chaise en plastique inconfortable de l'hôpital.

\- Je sais que tu es malade. Je viens te proposer un moyen de guérir, et même, de ne plus craindre la mort.

Sai regarda longtemps l'homme, de ses yeux pâles.

\- Vous vous payez … (elle toussa) … ma tête.

\- Non. Je ne te garantis pas le résultat mais la probabilité de réussite s'élève à quatre-vingt-six pourcents.

\- Mais les quatorze pourcent restants ?

\- Je crains que notre expérience ne soit … pas tout à fait au point.

\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda Sai d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée, mais qui se révéla plus faible que prévu.

\- Je suis Shin, lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux immaculés en rajustant ses lunettes. Je te laisse du temps pour me répondre.

\- Je vous … donne ma réponse demain.

\- Je ne reviens que mercredi.

\- Eh bien je vous répondrais mercredi.

* * *

Sai avait accepté. Deux autres personnes l'avaient aidé à quitter l'hôpital. Elle avait accepté car elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Sai voulait guérir. De toutes manières, elle n'avait pas de famille qui la pleurerait si elle mourait. En plus, cette option lui fournissait un moyen de survivre, chance qu'elle n'aurait pas si elle restait à l'hôpital.

\- Ton nouveau chez toi ! annonça Shin, lorsqu'il la fit descendre de la voiture.

Sai admira le bâtiment : il se situait à côté d'une forêt. On lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien hôtel, qui avait été abandonné, dans lequel ils avaient installé une partie de leur laboratoire. Shin lui fit visiter le laboratoire. Puis on lui attribua une chambre. Le jeune homme l'aida à s'allonger. Quelques heures plus tard, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

\- Salut ! lança-t-elle à l'attention de l'adolescente de quinze ans. Je suppose que tu es Sai ? Moi, c'est Hisako, je suis l'une des subordonnées de Monsieur Shin. Je viens te faire des prises de sang, qu'on puisse te donner un remède.

Sai se laissa faire. Elle était trop faible pour s'y opposer, et de toutes manières, c'était pour guérir. Et pour ça, elle était prête à tout.

Shin entra dans la pièce.

\- J'ai une piqûre à te faire. Tu es d'accord ?

Sai hocha la tête. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et pris son bras. L'aiguille traversa la peau pâle de la jeune fille. C'était un peu douloureux, mais la jeune fille n'y fit pas (ou très peu) attention. Elle avait l'habitude. Les médecins de l'hôpital lui en avait fait beaucoup. Trop même.

* * *

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Sai

\- Je t'écoute, lui répondit le scientifique

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Vingt et un ans. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça ?

\- Vos cheveux, articula Sai entre deux quintes de toux

\- Ah ! ça ! remarqua Shin en riant, J'ai juste foiré l'une de mes expériences

La jeune fille sourit et tourna la tête sur le côté. Elle était d'un naturel joyeux, mais la maladie lui pompait toute son énergie.

\- Qu'allez-vous me faire exactement ? demanda-t-elle, plus sérieuse

\- On étudie actuellement ta prise de sang, pour savoir exactement comment procéder. Je te dirais ça dès qu'on sera au point.

\- Mais la piqûre que vous venez de me faire ?

\- C'était pour repousser un peu ta maladie. Tu pourras bientôt remarcher.

Sai sourit à l'homme, puis ferma les yeux.

« Il est plutôt beau gosse » pensa-t-elle en s'endormant.

* * *

Jour après jour, Sai se pliait aux analyses et aux piqûres des scientifiques. Mais les traitements étaient efficaces, car un mois plus tard, elle marchait à nouveau. Elle put enfin quitter sa blouse de patiente, et remettre ses vêtements, ceux qu'elle aimait porter, quand elle courrait par les champs. Car Sai aimait se promener, elle savait apprécier la beauté de la nature, et elle adorait par-dessus tout sentir le vent dans ses cours cheveux bruns. Mais le produit eut un effet secondaire : il la priva de son œil droit. Shin lui fit passer un _eyepatch_ pour le protéger, et elle arrangea ses cheveux de manière à avoir une mèche couvrant le bandage. Elle pouvait désormais quitter sa chambre, la 301, et se balader dans l'hôtel, qu'elle finit par connaître sur le bout des doigts. Elle aimait cet endroit, calme et serein, caché entre les arbres. La jeune fille pensait souvent que les gens avaient eu tort d'abandonner ce merveilleux endroit.

Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Shin. L'étrange homme aux cheveux blancs appréciait également la jeune fille. Elle le rassurait, avec son sens de l'humour à toutes épreuves, son sourire éclatant, sa gentillesse, … Il avait même un peu de remords à faire sur elle ce qu'il comptait accomplir.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Sai en pénétrant dans la chambre de Shin.

\- Salut, lui répondit-il, en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Mes valises.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Pour quelques jours, dans mon autre labo.

\- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner ?

\- Non, on a besoin de toi ici pour pouvoir te soigner.

\- C'est Hisako qui va s'occuper de moi ?

\- Hisako ? Mais ça fait deux semaines qu'elle a démissionné !

\- C'est pour ça que je ne la croisais plus …Tu seras vite de retour ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il déposa un baiser sur le font de l'adolescente, qui se mit à rire.

« Elle est adorable » pensa le chimiste, en regardant la jeune fille tourner sur elle-même en riant.

Lorsque Shin partit, Sai dormait encore. Le chimiste fit alors un détour par la chambre 301, et posa sur la table de nuit les cachets qu'elle devrait prendre, ainsi qu'un petit carré de papier.

« Je serais vite de retour » lu Sai à son réveil.

Lorsque Shin revint, il avait l'air très heureux. Ce fut la première chose que remarqua Sai. Mais elle ne vit pas le rictus cruel qui se formait parfois sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chap2 - The Fall

Yop'!

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Allons voir ce qui va suivre !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Dans le hall du Kurato Hôtel, Sai était assise sur l'un des vieux fauteuils. Le petit _speaker_ égrenait les notes de « Tell your World » d'Hatsune Miku et « Cantarella » de KAITO en boucle, et la jeune fille avait dansé dessus pendant une bonne partie de son après-midi. Mais même si son traitement faisait effet, elle ressentait souvent une immense fatigue durant laquelle elle avait du mal à faire le plus simple des mouvements. A moitié endormie, elle fixait le centre du hall circulaire en écoutant la musique. Mais elle vit soudain apparaitre trois formes qui courraient dans la pièce. La jeune fille sursauta. Les êtres translucides avaient des jambes, mais, au-dessus de leur bassin, il n'y avait qu'une sorte de fumée qui se rassemblait dans un point lumineux voltigeant. Prise de panique, Sai se leva et tenta de traverser le hall pour prévenir Shin. Mais les créatures furent plus rapides : l'une d'elle donna un coup de pied à la jeune fille, qui la fit trébucher. Elle tomba sur le sol, et essuya une dizaine de coups, avant d'arriver à s'y soustraire en rampant jusqu'aux escaliers. Passé cette limite, les jambes fantomatiques ne la suivirent pas. C'est tremblante qu'elle raconta sa mésaventure au chimiste, qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle redoutait, la pris au sérieux. Ils descendirent tous deux pour vérifier le hall. Sai craignait que les créatures ne réapparaissent pas, mais Shin, qui s'était placé au centre de l'entrée, se fit agresser par les êtres étranges. Il battit en retraite assez rapidement.

\- Des fantômes ! s'exclama le scientifique quand il revint à côté de Sai. C'est merveilleux !

\- Ça n'a rien de « merveilleux » comme tu dis, c'est horrible, lui répondit la jeune fille. En plus, je n'ai même pas récupéré mon enceinte.

Le scientifique lui récupéra l'appareil, et elle le remercia d'un sourire. Il le lui rendit. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leurs activités respectives, Shin, un peu en arrière par rapport à Sai, sourit. Pas un sourire joyeux. Un large sourire sadique et cruel.

\- Je vais réussir … souffla l'homme qui rajustant sa monture sur son nez en réprimant un rire dément.

* * *

Le hall fut désormais désigné comme un lieu dangereux. Il fallait l'éviter plus que possible.

\- Sai ? appela Shin. Sai, Sai où es-tu ?

\- Shin ?

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Juste là !

Le visage de la jeune fille émergea du feuillage de l'arbre.

\- Sai ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? s'énerva le chimiste.

\- Je lis ! C'est interdit ?

\- Non, mais que fais-tu dans cet arbre ?

\- Ben … je peux plus me mettre dans le hall à cause des jambes fantômes. Je suis donc venue ici.

\- Bon. On a besoin de toi en salle d'opération, car on va commencer à travailler sur toi.

\- Ok.

La jeune fille sauta de l'arbre et atterris sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Mais sa jambe gauche la lâcha au dernier moment. Elle s'effondra dans les bras du scientifique.

\- SAI !

\- Ne … t'inquiète pas, … tout va … bien, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il la gronda un peu, et lui donna un bonbon.

Arrivée dans la salle d'opération, Sai affronta les regards de l'équipe. Ils ne l'appréciaient pas, et elle non plus ne les aimait pas. On lui fit signe de retirer sa veste, et elle s'allongea sur la table d'opération. On l'anesthésia, et la jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil profond.

\- Sai ? ça va ? appelait une voix lointaine.

\- Mm

La première chose que Sai vit était le visage inquiet de Shin. Elle porta sa main à sa tête. Au lieu de trouver ses cheveux, ses doigts effleurèrent un bandage, retenu par un filet.

\- J'ai mal …

\- Ça va aller … lui dit-il en essayant de la rassurer.

Elle lui sourit. La douleur était immense et irradiait ses membres. Des perfusions pénétraient ses veines, occasionnant de douloureux spasmes. La jeune fille observa son corps et se rendit compte qu'il était recouvert de symboles et de tracés de découpe.

\- Je ne … me sens pas …

\- Tout va bien se passer. Nous pouvons te guérir, Sai. Courage.

\- Ma tête tourne …

\- Ai confiance en nous. En moi.

Il lui donna un chocolat pour qu'elle s'apaise.

* * *

Un homme entra dans le bloc.

\- Monsieur Shin ?

\- Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Il faut que nous parlions.

\- Je vous écoute.

L'inconnu jeta un œil sur la gamine allongée sur la table d'opération, qui la fixais l'air intrigué.

\- Pas ici. Il faut que nous ayons … une discussion … d'homme à homme.

Sous-entendu : sans témoins. Ou sans Sai.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, et se rendirent dans le bureau du chimiste.

\- Ou en est votre catalyseur, demanda le Directeur.

\- Ah, je vois pourquoi vous souhaitiez …

\- J'attends une réponse de votre part. Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Elle a reçu les produits nécessaires, et nous avons commencé les transfusions.

\- Dans combien de temps sera-t-elle prête ?

Le scientifique réfléchis un instant.

\- D'ici trois jours la Cage de Verre sera en état de fonctionnement.

\- C'est parfait. Je compte sur vous.

\- Bien entendu, Monsieur.

Le Directeur quitta le bureau du chimiste, en lui adressant un regard entendu. Shin se leva de sa chaise pivotante. D'un geste, il renversa les piles de feuilles sur son bureau, et frappa d'un poing rageur sur la table.

* * *

Sai resta trois jours en salle d'examen, enchaînant les perfusions et autres pratiques médicales. Elle avait l'impression que les membres de l'équipe de chirurgiens prenaient un malin plaisir à lui faire subir des expériences plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Elle avait beau geindre, crier parfois, les médecins continuaient à lui perforer les veines avec leurs transfusions. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'ils souriaient d'un sourire sadique derrière leurs masques. Ses pleurs n'émouvaient personne. Sachant qu'aucun scientifique ne faisait attention à sa douleur, elle se vengeait en lançant des piques désagréables, mais la douleur ne la rendait que plus pitoyable à leurs yeux. Il arrivait que Shin passe, mais il ne manifestait aucune sympathie envers elle. Le soir, elle restait sur la table inconfortable, et y passait la nuit.

Le second soir, le chimiste vint la trouver, et lui apporta de quoi manger.

\- Sai, entama-t-il, je te dois la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ces expériences ne sont pas faites pour te sauver.

La jeune fille était pétrifiée sur place.

\- Je … ne vais pas guérir.

\- Peut-être que si … mais nous ne te faisons pas ça pour te sauver.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela alors ? demanda Sai affolée.

\- Pour le projet Cage de Verre.

\- Le projet dont tous les médias parlent ?

\- Celui-là même.

\- Comment … Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas servir de catalyseur pour le projet. Lui répondit-il

L'adolescente le fixait de son œil bleu pâle.

\- Et quel est le but de cette expérience ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète

\- C'est une longue histoire …

\- Raconte-là moi, lui intima Sai.

Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

\- Il y a quelques années, un scientifique a découvert un moyen de communiquer en se servant de l'empathie. On connectait les émotions des personnes voulant converser, et ils pouvaient parler sans se servir des mots …

\- Ce scientifique …

\- Oui ?

\- C'était toi ?

Il ne répondit pas. La réponse lui semblait évidente.

\- Une équipe a étudié la question ensembles, et ont eu l'idée de connecter tout le monde sans exception. Ils pensaient que ça ferait de la Terre un endroit de paix …

\- Mais … dit-elle en souriant

\- Quoi, « mais » ?

\- Il y a toujours un « mais », lui répondit la jeune fille.

\- La guerre faisait rage, repris le savant, et les populations vivaient dans la crainte. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, et ils ont décidés à l'unanimité de supporter le projet. Les scientifiques se mirent à l'œuvre pour accroître la faculté d'empathie de l'être humain, afin de faire cesser les conflits, et que tous soient en harmonie.

\- Comme c'est mignon … fit remarquer Sai avec un sourire ironique.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Seul le son du vent dans le feuillage était audible. Sai rompit le silence.

\- Et quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire ?

\- Tu vas permettre de mener à bien cette expérience.

Le manque d'expression du chimiste effrayait Sai. Sa crainte se transforma alors en colère.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir …

\- Tu m'as promis la guérison, tu … tu étais le seul à être gentil avec moi, et tu … tu me trahis …

\- Sai, je …

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu me récupérer à l'hosto ! Ma phase terminale te permettait de faire sur moi tout ce que tu voulais !

\- Non ! Sai ! Je …

\- Tu ne sais pas comment te défendre. Mon pauvre, tu es bien ridicule.

\- Je ne le voulais pas. S'il te plaît, ne me méprise pas …

\- Oh ! Et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ! lui cria-t-elle, avec un sourire désolé, qui se mua en cruauté.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! souffla Shin.

Le pauvre scientifique était à bout. La seule personne qui ne le méprisait pas le rejetait.

\- Shin, Shin … répéta Sai. Si tu savais combien je te hais ! Tu m'as mentit, et tu vas anéantir la planète … Et si les retours émotionnels que tu recevais n'étaient pas élogieux envers ta personne ?

Le sourire cruel de Sai déchirait le chimiste. De toutes manières, ces retours n'avaient étés que mépris …

\- Je m'excuse, souffla une dernière fois Shin en sortant de la pièce.

Sai se mit à pleurer. Shin, lui, fut pris d'un rire nerveux dans le couloir.

* * *

Le scientifique aux cheveux blancs entra dans la salle qui renfermait les machines du projet Cage de Verre. Il en modifia les programmes, et inversa quelques branchements.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il contempla longuement les appareils.

\- J'étais le premier sujet d'expérience, haletait-il. Les autres ne se doutaient pas que voyais dans leurs pensées. Je voyais le dédain, le mépris, l'envie qu'ils avaient envers moi.

Il sortit de la pièce.

\- Quelle que soit l'empathie que j'ai ressentie pour les autres, elle a été rapidement piétinée par l'intérêt des gens. Pas même mes parents ne m'aimaient … Le monde a été contaminé, et par conséquent, il a besoin d'être nettoyé …

Sa silhouette disparut dans la pénombre.

\- Ils en paieront le prix fort …


	4. Chap3 - Farewell

Yop'!

Et voici le dernier chapitre avant la conclusion ...

Profitez bien et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sai était seule. Ses veines n'étaient plus perforées de câbles, et seul son mal de tête l'assommait un peu. Elle se redressa, et attrapa un flacon sur le bureau. C'était ses médicaments contre sa maladie.

L'adolescente se leva. Enjambant les câbles en tous genres, elle sortit de la salle. La jeune fille fit le tour de l'étage, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un se dirigeais vers sa position. Alors, Sai fit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait plus possible : elle se mit à courir. Pas pour fuir pour aller à la rencontre de la personne qui arrivait.

Taf-taf-taf-taf-taf

Le son étouffé de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage rassurait l'adolescente. Elle se trouva soudain face à Shin.

Sai voulait s'enfuir de cet hôtel abandonné. La seule issue se trouvait de l'autre côté du chimiste. C'est avec tout son poids que la jeune fille percuta le scientifique, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. L'adolescente se releva rapidement, et poursuivit sa course vers les escaliers. Elle courait sans bruit et en soufflant régulièrement. La championne à la course, c'était elle.

Ne laissant pas le temps aux fantômes du hall de la tacler, la jeune fille bondit dehors avec rapidité. Elle sortit de l'enceinte du bâtiment, et poursuivit vers la droite, d'instinct. Au sortir de la forêt, elle arriva dans un parc d'attraction abandonné. Le sol était informe, à cause des fréquents souffles d'explosions des bombardements. Les attractions étaient dans un sale état. Sai tomba sur les genoux, épuisée. Elle trouva cependant la force de se traîner hors du champ de vision du scientifique qui arrivait à sa suite.

Cachée dans les décombres d'un manège, l'adolescente respirait par à-coups, pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'est alors qu'un curieux personnage apparut devant elle : c'était un garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Il avait des cheveux de jais, des dents pointues, et les yeux verts avec des pupilles comme celle d'un chat. Il portait des vêtements bizarres basé sur les couleurs noir, violet et jaune. Il avait une bouilloire accrochée sur son flanc ainsi que la tête d'un corbeau sur sa poitrine. Un peu partout sur ses vêtements, le garçon avait accroché des plumes noires.

\- Hum, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda l'adolescent, avec un sourire mi amusé, mi cruel. Est-ce toi que l'homme blanc cherche dans tout le parc depuis dix minutes ?

\- S'il te plaît, souffla Sai, effrayée. Ne lui dit pas que je suis là … Il me veut du mal …

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

L'air anéantit de Sai dissuada le jeune homme. Il lui tendit la main :

\- Je suis Kuro. Et toi ?

\- Sai, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Viens, je sais où tu pourras être en sécurité.

\- Je … souffla-t-elle, je ne peux pas me lever.

Sans la prévenir, Kuro la prit dans ses bras.

L'adolescente observait le garçon, étonnée : il ne semblait pas être gêné par son poids, et se laissait aller à des cabrioles diverses. Elle fixait son sauveur, qui ne la remarquait pas, concentré par son parcours : il avait des yeux jaune-vert, une couleur peu commune.

« Il est agile, c'est étonnant ! » pensa la jeune fille.

Il courut vers le bâtiment qui abritait l'entrée du parc. Il fit trois bonds, arriva sur le toit, et y déposa Sai à dix mètres du sol.

\- Merci beaucoup, le remercia-t-elle.

\- De rien, beauté ! s'exclama Kuro

Sai rougit sous le compliment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

\- J'échappais à l'homme que tu as vu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis quasiment sûre que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien.

Kuro regardait maintenant le parc, maintenant noyé dans les lueurs du couchant.

\- Sais-tu quelque chose sur l'homme qui figure sur cette photo ? demanda le jeune homme à l'adolescente, en lui tendant une photographie.

Cette dernière contempla l'instantané : un homme âgé aux allures de savants y figurait, aux côtés du garçon.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu …

\- Certaine ?

Elle regarda une seconde fois pour être sûre. Une image tirée d'une coupure de journal lui revint subitement en mémoire :

\- Si ! s'exclama-t-elle, il faisait partie des scientifiques du projet Cage de Verre !

\- Tu sais où il peut être ?

\- Non, je suis désolée …

Elle fixa les décombres du parc, et les nombreux fantômes les peuplant.

\- Je pense … qu'il est mort …

\- Non ! Je refuse de penser ça !

\- Si tu veux une réponse plus détaillée que la mienne, demande à Shin.

\- Qui ?

\- L'homme qui me cherche.

Un cri les interrompit soudain :

\- SAI ! SAI, DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Shin était en bas du bâtiment, et il n'avait pas l'air content. Pas du tout. Sai était terrorisée.

\- Vient la chercher ! s'exclama Kuro.

Croyant que Shin ne pourrait pas monter, le garçon le nargua un peu. Jusqu'à ce que le scientifique fasse apparaître une sphère d'énergie. Qui toucha Kuro en pleine poitrine.

\- KURO ! cria Sai

Les pieds du chimiste ne touchaient plus le sol : il s'élevait dans les airs. Il posa doucement le pied gauche sur le toit comme si son envol inattendu était quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Sai, qui ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, ne put pas fuir. Shin l'enleva dans les bras, puis sauta du toit, pour atterrir en douceur sur le sol. La jeune fille se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait, mais ses jambes refusaient catégoriquement d'obéir.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel Kurato par le chemin abrité par les arbres. Arrivés dans le bâtiment, Shin posa l'adolescente sur l'un des lits de la chambre 301, et lui administra un tranquillisant. Sai sombra alors dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Shin était partit. Bien qu'elle reprenne des médicaments, les jambes de la jeune fille refusaient de bouger.

« Je les ai trop sollicitées » comprit-elle.

Le chimiste, en quittant la chambre, avait par mégarde oublié de ranger le tranquillisant et la seringue. Sai remplit l'ustensile médical avec le produit, introduit l'aiguille dans l'une de ses veines.

Si quelqu'un avait été dans la chambre 301, cette personne aurait pu voir que Sai pleurait. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre de l'hôtel, et par conséquent, personne pour entendre les derniers mots de la jeune fille :

\- Adieu, monde dévasté par l'horreur …

Elle appuya sur la seringue, et le produit se répandit dans son sang, la plongeant d'un sommeil dont elle ne reviendrait pas.

Kuro avait repris ses esprits au matin, avant le lever du soleil. Il courut vers l'hôtel, pour s'assurer que Sai allait bien.

Lorsqu'il trouva, depuis l'extérieur, la chambre où reposait Sai, le garçon brisa une fenêtre, et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il la trouva allongée sur le côté. Le soleil naissant caressait ses cheveux, de par les éclats qui se frayaient un chemin entre les feuilles. Elle portait un petit haut blanc laissant son ventre apparent et une veste rouge avec un collier de style marin sur le dessus. Elle avait un petit cochon rose attaché à l'un des bras de la veste et portait un short en jean court et collants.

Il y avait un détail qui choquait Kuro : elle était recouverte de tracés d'incisions, dessinés par l'équipe du projet Cage de Verre. Elle avait également des bandages sur ses jambes, les poignets, et autour de son cou. Le garçon se rendit compte des atrocités qu'elle avait dû vivre. Il fut pris d'une idée : il s'approcha de Sai doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Elles étaient froides.

L'adolescent s'en alla furtivement, espérant qu'il avait réconforté Sai dans son sommeil.

Mais il y avait quelques heures déjà que la jeune fille ne ressentait plus rien.


	5. Fin - L'envol

Yop' !

Et voilà la fin ! C'était court, mais il n'y avait pas forcément besoin de faire plus long ! J'aurais bien fait apparaître Ren, mais bon ...

Profitez bien !

* * *

Le garçon entra dans la pièce, talonné de près par la jeune fille volante.

Le papier peint vieillissant se détachait du mur en formant des lambeaux noircis. Le plafonnier était éteint et la fenêtre dont les carreaux brisés laissaient apparaître du feuillage éclairait faiblement la pièce. L'endroit était meublé de manière simpliste : une petite commode sur laquelle était posée un nécessaire à thé, un abat-jour, un tableau mangé par l'humidité, deux seringues reposant sur une table de nuit, des rideaux voletaient dans un souffle de vent, et deux lits étaient placée côte à côte, dos au mur, et ils étaient espacés d'environ soixante centimètres. Le garçon entra dans la pièce, suivi par une jeune fille volante. Un fantôme. Seto observait la pièce de ses grands yeux violets.

Sur le lit, dos à Seto, les genoux ramenés sur la poitrine, dormait la copie carbone du fantôme. Ou du moins, son cadavre.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, entama la jeune fille

\- Tu … tu es morte ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, répondit le fantôme, tournée vers le plafond. Pourquoi faut-il que tu me voies, hein ?

Elle tourna en voltigeant autours de Seto.

\- Mmmh, Hé bien … Moi qui pensait qu'il ne restait plus personne. Tu es têtu, hein ?

La jeune fille passa derrière le garçon, et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Sai. Et toi ?

\- Moi, c'est Seto.

Ils parlèrent un peu, quand, au milieu de la discussion, Seto s'avança vers le lit, et recouvrit le cadavre de Sai avec une couverture.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Sai. A quoi tu joues ?

\- J'essayais juste d'être sympa. Ton corps avait l'air si … froid allongé comme ça.

Le jeune garçon passa dans la pièce attenante.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda-t-il en regardant Sai.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je m'ennuie tellement ! J'ai besoin d'une bonne distraction. En plus, je pourrais t'aider. Je connais des trucs.

Elle plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux de Seto.

\- Et puis, j'aime bien les garçons mignons.


End file.
